New mews gone, time for relaxing
by Torchix
Summary: Ash and May are finally getting married! Plus extra suprises. Sequel to Attack of the new Mews. Advanceshiping. One-shot.


**Me: Sequel to attack of the new mews, there are definitely some suprises round the bend.**

**Kim: Come on with the story already!**

**Pikachu: _Yeah!_**

**Me: Since you two decided to make yourselves known then you can do the disclaimer.**

**Pikachu and Kim: Oh, Disclaimer: Torchix does not own Pokemon or its characters!**

**Me: on with the story!**

**Today is the day Ash and May have been waiting for for Months, if you can remember Ash proposed to ****May 3 months after they defeated Mew4 and today is the day that they get married! The Lab has been decorated in ribbons, balloons, flower arrangements, steamers, and confetti. The cake was baked by the best baker in town and the Clothes were made by the best tailor. **

**In May's dressing room they are perfecting the last little details, like her makeup.**

"**Are you sure that he'll like this dress Dawn?" May asked concerned.**

"**Sure he will!" Dawn replied.**

"**I still can't believe that I got the job of dressing up every Pokèmon that's coming to the wedding!! I mean, how am supposed to put a tuxedo on a Lugia!!!" Misty shouted angrily as she started to dress her Staryu in a tuxedo. The others just laughed and returned to what they were doing.**

**~~~10MINUTES LATER~~~**

"**Done!!" Dawn said finally. May turned around and looked in the mirror.**

"**Wow!" Was all she said.**

**Meanwhile in Ash's Dressing room…**

"**How much longer Brock?" Ash asked.**

**Brock looked at his watch "About 5minutes."**

"**Oh boy!" Ash started to pace back and forth across the room. Then the professor came in.**

"**Hi Ash, you need to come wait by the altar now!" he said, Ash followed the Professor up to the front awaiting his brides arrival. He looked around at all the pokemon in their dresses or tuxedo's, and he couldn't help laughing at poor Blaziken, she may have been a girl but she looked ridiculous in a dress!**

**He also realised that many of the legendary pokemon that May had invited clothes were ripping due to their size.**** But then he remembered that he was wearing a tuxedo too and that he probably looked ridiculous as well! Then the music began to play and May started to walk down the aisle escorted by her father Norman. Ash couldn't help staring, she looked gorgeous! Then Norman passed her over to Ash and the priest began…**

"**We are gathered here today…"**

**|\|\| 5MINUTES LATER|\|\|**

"**Ash Ketchum do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" The priest said.**

"**I do" Ash replied.**

"**And do you May Maple this man to be your lawful wedded husband, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"**

"**I do" May said.**

"**Now does anyone have any objections to why these two should not be wed, if so speak now or forever hold your peace."**

**Silence. Then the ring bearer, Pikachu, came in and passed Ash and May a ring each. They placed the rings on each others finger and the priest continued.**

"**I pronounce you Husband and Wife! You may kiss the bride!"**

**Ash kissed May and everyone cheered for the newly wed couple.**

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

**At the party...**

**Ash and May were the first to dance, shortly followed by a few others. The best man Brock was just standing in the corner practicing his speech, Delia was in the kitchen cooking****, Brendan was getting drunk, and Glaceon and Pikachu were talking.**

"**Oh Ashy I can't believe we're finally Married!!" May said as she rested her head on Ash's chest.**

"**I know sweetie, I've been waiting for this a long time too!" Ash replied. Then Brock began his speech.**

**!*!*!*!* 1 Hour Later!*!*!*!*!*!**

"**Bye!" Ash and May shouted as all of their guests left, when they were all gone they went inside.**

"**So Ash where are we going for our honeymoon?" May asked her husband.**

"**I think we might go to Fiore!" he answered. **

"**Fiore? where's that?"**

"**Just north of Hoenn!"**

"**Cool." **

**¬_¬¬_¬¬_¬¬_¬¬_¬¬_¬¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬¬_¬__¬_¬_¬_¬_**

**It was 7:00 am and Ash and May were leaving palette town for their Honeymoon to Fiore.**

"**By sweetie, don't forget to…" Mrs. Ketchum started.**

"**MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash shouted.**

"**Sorry hun!"**

"**What was she going to say?" May asked her husband.**

"**Forget about it May, she's been like that since I left back when I was 10 years old!!"**

"**Oh, ok."**

                                 

**Meanwhile back at the lab all of Ash's and May's ****Pokèmon (And I mean ALL of them including Pikachu) are playing around waiting for their trainers return.**

"**Pika pi!!" (Why didn't I get to go?)**

"**Corphish cor, cor." (He said they wanted some 'alone time'.)**

"**Blaziken blaze!" (I didn't know that they were even going so be grateful that you did!!!)**

"**Charizard char!!" (I've got no one to burn!!!) "Char!" (Unless!)**

**Charizard looked down at all of the Pokèmon in the field and grinned.**

"**PIKA PIK PIKA!!!!!!!!" (RUNAWAY, HE'S GOING TO ATTACK US!!!!)**

**All the Pokèmon attempted to hide but Charizard was to fast and burnt them all!!**

"**Feralig****atr!!" (You're gonna pay!!)**

**Then a full scale fight began… **

**$$$$1 HOUR LATER$$$$**

**All of the Pokèmon are tired out and Tracey is about to come and feed them, uh oh!**

"**Dinner time everyone…" Tracey said but then he saw the state the Pokèmon were in and laughed "You were fighting again weren't you! Well I'll just leave the food here!" **

**It was another whole hour until the Pokèmon woke up and ate.**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**Tracey had just walked into the lab where Professor Oak was working.**

"**What was the matter this time?"**

"**Same thing as always, they had a fight!!"**

"**Huh, the Bulbasaur can't stop them alone, they need more help!!"**

"**I'm on it!" Tracey left in search of a suitable Pokèmon for the job.**

"**Huh!!!!!!!" The Professor whacked his head off his desk "I can't believe how much those Pokèmon fight! They need anger management classes like Gary!!" **

**___________________________________________________________________________**

"**Sorry you lot won't be long!!" Brock shouted from the kitchen out to Delia, Dawn, Gary, Misty and Max that were sitting in the dinning room.**

"**You say that every night and you never get any quicker!!" Gary shouted back.**

"**GARY CALM DOWN!!!!!!!!!" Everyone shouted louder then a Donphan. **

"**Alright."**

______________________________________________________________________________

**1 month later…**

**Ash and May stood there in front of all of their Pokèmon, family and friends completely nervous about what they were about to tell them. They had just come back from their honeymoon as well, they were exhausted. **

"**Well guys…" Ash started.**

"**Yeah Master?" Mewtwo said.**

"**Mewtwo! Haven't we told you! It's Ash and May not Mistress and Master!" May scolded the purple cat.**

"**Anyway, the thing is May's pregnant…" Ash finished. Silence. **

"**Oh my god! Congratulations!" Everyone cheered.**

"**Thank lord they all approve." May sighed.**

"**Yeah."**

**7 months later….**

"**ASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May screamed.**

"**What is it Ma… Whoah! Whats up May?" Ash exclaimed running over to his wife who was on the floor.**

"**What do you think?! It's comin!" She shouted.**

"**What the! Ok May, Let me help you up then it's into the car!" Ash replied understanding completely.**

**5 minutes later…**

"**Ash please hurry!" May cried.**

"**Don't worry sweetie, we're almost there!" Ash replied breaking the speed limits in a rush to reach the hospital. They soon arrived and May was taken into a room to give birth. **

**%%%% 18 hours later%%%%**

**May had given birth to a little Baby girl, it may have been painful but it was worth it!**

"**Wahhh!" the baby cried.**

"**Shh, don't cry." May whispered.**

"**May you are a really good mother!" Ash said as he kissed his wife.**

"**Thanks."**

"**Anyway, what are we going to call this little one?"**

"**What about, Charlotte Fiona Ketchum?"**

"**It's perfect!!!"**

**The next day they took baby Charlotte home to meet the rest of the family.**

"**Awe!!!" everyone sighed when they looked at the new edition to the family.**

"**I can't believe you didn't call us!!!" Dawn shouted causing Charlotte to cry, but luckily May calmed her down.**

"**Well how am I supposed to call you when my wife won't let go of my hands!!!" **

"**Yeah I guess you're right." Dawn replied.**

**$^$^$^$^$^$ 1 YEAR LATER$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$**

**Charlotte was chasing Mew around the room while Ash, May Mewtwo and Mewthree were talking.**

"**Mew's happy, and Charlotte's happy, so everyone's happy!!!" then Charlotte said her first word…**

"**Pokèmon!" **

"**Awe that's so cute, her first word was Pokèmon!!"**

**THE END.**

4


End file.
